


Big Bad Wolf

by Nines35711



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Body Modification, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, The dubious consent is just acting; don't worry, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Ruben gets caught in the woods by the big bad wolf while having some fun.





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work of this nature. I'm not well versed in writing pornography, as I tend towards darker writing. Apologies for any repetition in phrasing. Constructive criticism and feedback would be appreciated. Hate is not welcome.  
> Do understand that magic is heavily involved here. Ruben uses shapeshifting frequently during sex and can change other peoples' forms as well. Carson isn't actually a wolf. They were just turned into one.

Ruben had a terrible habit of changing his body around. At its resting state, he was flat and bare of anything. Magic had a special way of sprucing things up for his viewing and touching pleasure and he certainly enjoyed playing around with it.

A pretty cunt could give him endless fun and a nice fat cock made him so sensitive that he couldn’t help but fuck whatever was available. If he was feeling like being particularly different, he’d summon up a pair of large tits. It was fun to see how big he could make everything.

In the darker parts of the forest, where he’d drained most of the life for his magic, he sat there rubbing his newly formed clit lazily. He gave into temptation and slid a finger into his hungry cunt. It practically sucked his finger in. He added another, pushing it in beside the first.

Ruben moaned softly as he fucked himself on his fingers. He was so wet and desperate for more. More girth, more stimulation. He couldn’t focus on conjuring up something to fuck himself with at this point. His eyes fluttered closed and he let himself rut desperately against his hand.

His distraction kept him from hearing the sound of heavy paws in the dead grass. Something snuffled at his entrance. He opened his eyes to see an enormous head just inches from where he was fucking himself. He squealed and pulled his fingers out.

A giant wolf grinned at him from between his legs. Its tongue slid out to lick its mouth. Ruben scrambled back against the tree he’d been laying on. The wolf only followed him, backing him up further until he had nowhere to go. His wand lay a few feet away, forgotten during his playtime.

“All this, just for me?” the wolf asked in a rough voice. It dipped its head down again to lap at Ruben’s wet cunt. The rough tongue slid against his clit, making him shudder.

“AH! Hah, n-no. Not for you. This wasn’t for you,” he squeaked out. The wolf’s thick tongue pressed against all the right places. He found himself moaning and rocking his hips minutely, trying to get pressure where it was needed most.

“Are you sure?” It pulled away and positioned itself further up Ruben’s body. Something huge and hard bumped against his belly. He was too distracted to look at it, enamored with the face of the wolf. It licked his face gently, mussing up his hair. “You certainly look like you need a nice, big cock to fill up your greedy hole.”

“Ngh,” was all Ruben could get out. He slid a hand down once more to try and play with his clit, but it hit something much larger. The wolf’s cock was settled on his belly. It was thick and red, looking ready to bury itself in him. The thought was tantalizing. He whimpered as the wolf licked down his neck and onto his chest. His nipples perked up with each lave over them. He sighed.

“Want me to give it to you? I’m sure you’ll be quite happy once you’re all filled up. I could fuck you full of my cum and plug you up with my knot.” At the word knot, Ruben came to his senses.

“Y-you won’t fit!” he cried. “You're too big. Please don’t try to fuck me with that.” With a sneer, the wolf drew its hips back. The thick head of its cock slid against his pussy so easily. One giant paw drew the forgotten wand closer for Ruben to reach.

“Use your magic. I know you can stretch yourself to my size.” He held his wand shakily. He tried to focus on creating a wider, longer channel for the wolf to fuck but it was so difficult with its hard member sliding against him like that. Eventually, he managed and felt his organs shift around to fit everything properly.

The wolf pressed its dick into him, stretching him further than he ever thought he could be stretched. Ruben cried out as his hole was filled. He reached out and gripped the wolf's fur to try to ground himself.

“Look how well you take it. Such a good little whore witch.” When the wolf bottomed out, it immediately started thrusting. Ruben was shoved against the tree repeatedly; the skin of his back was scratched up by the bark. He whined and shoved his hips down, loving the feeling of the wolf taking him so roughly.

“Mm, oh  _ yes _ . Don’t stop, please. Fuck me so hard I can't walk!” He reached down and rubbed his clit. It felt so damn good, he couldn't help but try and rock down against the wolf.

The wolf was brutal in its fucking. It didn’t stop in its relentless chase for pleasure, leaving him breathless and unable to move. Through the haze of bliss, he felt something expanding on the base of the wolf’s member. Its knot was growing.

With a sob, Ruben squeezed around the wolf and came. He shuddered as fluid dripped down his thighs and pooled under him. His orgasm seemed to encourage the wolf further. It snarled and slammed into him, impaling him further on its cock. The knot was starting to stretch his hole to its limit. He couldn’t do much besides take it though, as he was pinned and fucked.

Before long, the wolf shoved into him one last time and knotted him properly. The knot rubbed against his insides, stimulating him further. With minute twitches, the wolf began pumping cum into his body. Ruben clenched and shivered, nearly coming a second time. He felt his belly swell slowly. The wolf nuzzled at his face.

“You’re such a good little fucktoy; taking my knot so well. You wanna get knocked up? Want me to fill you full of cum until you’ve got no choice but to carry my young?” it asked as it nuzzled his cheek.

“Y-yes please.” When he looked down, he could see where they were joined. His cunt was stretched so wide around the wolf’s monster cock. He sighed and clenched a bit on the knot, spurring some half-hearted thrusts from the wolf. It rubbed against his simulated g-spot well enough to make him shudder apart a second time. After another half hour of being filled with more cum that he knew what to do with, the wolf was finally finished. Its knot started to deflate.

One sharp yank sent a flood of cum all over the dead forest floor and left him a panting mess. The wolf cleaned its cock happily, smirking at him while it did so. Ruben could hardly see over his own belly with how full it was. He shakily pushed himself up.

“Ngh, I don’t think I can keep all this up for much longer,” he groaned. His magic was starting to flicker and fade.

“Go ahead and let it go. I’m sure we can have just as much fun without your pussy.” With a sigh of relief, everything disappeared. Ruben was back to his flat pubic mound and belly. He found himself missing the fullness but was happy that the strain of magic was gone. Carson curled up next to him, no longer a big bad wolf. They weren’t as fluffy, but still large and warm.

“Did you like it?” they asked, wiping off some of the fluid from Ruben’s face with their hand.

“Mhmm. Thanks for indulging me, babe. I think I really needed this.” He curled into his partner’s chest. His eyes fluttered closed once more, body spent.

“I was a bit concerned it’d be too much. I could see myself in your stomach.”

“That’s how you know it’s good,” he smiled. The pair fell asleep together under the cover of the dead trees, relaxing as the sun set over the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. You can find me on twitter, where I post art and links to new stories, @nines35711.


End file.
